Starman General (Blocktopia Series)
Starman General Starman General (Starman将軍 Starman shōgun; Starman General) is the Leader of the Starmen and they will do anything that he Says. (Not Porky. Because who cares about that Little Brat.) General Description Apperance General Starman is a Black Starman with Purple Shading and a Red "Visor" and Symbol on his Chest. Personality As you would excpect, General Starman can be very Bossy sometimes. But, the Starmen do what he says. After all, the Lesser Starmen don't have feelings and are just robots. Roles in the Series Blocktopia He doesn't have a Major Role in this one, But he can be seen in the Background of the Sinister Plant which is a Nice Easter Egg. Blocktopia Version II This is Starman General's Only Apperence in a Miitopia Game. Mrblock28 finds Starman General as the Last Party Member in Necksdor. Starman General decides to team up with Mrblock28. Even if it's not what he wanted. Some time later, His, Papyrus' and MINO's "Faces" all got Attached to a Chiimeera. Decoy dubs this thing: "The Teameera." After the Battle, Starman General and the other 2 Members get their "Faces" Rescued. Skills Backstory Not much is known about Starman General. Say for the fact that it lived in a Factory for at least 6000 Years. Origin The Design actually came from The Ghost of Starman. All I did was change the Visor and Symbol's Colour to red. Quotes When preparing for an Attack "Prepare for your... Examination." "Raus, Raus!" (German for "Out, Out!") "Who is not Ready?" When preparing to attack a Robotic Enemy. (Such as an Aging Robot) "No Robot's shall Pass!" "Oh, I am going to murder so many robots." When Killing a Monster "Everyone! FREE MONEY!!!" "Ve did it, Kamerads!" "Did zat sting? Saw-ry!" "Would you like a second opinion? You are also Ugly!" "Oktoberfest!" When Praising Someone "Vell Done!" When others Lend a Hand "Excellent!!" When Lending a Hand "I am prepared to do vatever it takes!" "Jawohl." When Starman General Dies "Schweinhunds!" "Iz zere a point to your lives?" "Zis... is unacceptable!" "My skill is VASTED on zis team!" "'DUMM'KOPFS!" (Translation: "Idiots!") When someone else dies and Starman General used Avenge "Teeeeeeam!" "Zis... is unacceptable!" When Starman General is on Fire due to the "Burned" Status "Fire, fire, fire!" "Fiiiiire!" "I am melting!" Trivia * All of his Quotes come from the Medic Class from TF2. * This is because he's a Scientist and my Headcanon Voice for him IS the Medic from TF2. * Starman General's Version of "PK Starstorm Ω" Needs to be Charged. This is the only time it ever happens. * This is actually a Refrence to something in Earthbound where the exact same thing happens. (It will smile before the Countdown to the Attack. Once it hits 0, PK Starstorm Ω will happen which will destroy your team.) * Starman General is one of the Earliest O. C's I've came up with. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mrblock28 Category:Blocktopia Category:Blocktopia Version II Category:Teammates